The invention relates to a device for coupling two shafts which are intended for rotating in the prolongation of one another. A dog clutch ensures that the two shafts are coupled. A dog clutch generally comprises teeth or claws belong to each of the two shafts. When the teeth (or claws) cooperate with one another, two shafts are coupled. A dog-clutch coupling device likewise comprises means for separating the teeth of each shaft in order to uncouple them. These means will be called clutch release means in the rest of the description.
Known clutch release means necessitate the stopping of the rotation of the two shafts and a high external force making it possible to separate the teeth. To be precise, the teeth are generally kept in contact by means of a spring, and it is therefore necessary to overcome the force of this spring in order to release the clutch.